1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to graphene switching devices having a three-dimensional structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene has a 2-dimensional hexagonal carbon structure and has become generally known as a new material capable of replacing semiconductors. Thus, much research is being actively performed worldwide on graphene applications.
In particular, graphene is a zero gap semiconductor. When a graphene nano-ribbon (GNR) is formed by limiting a channel width thereof below 10 nm, a bandgap is formed due to a size effect. Thus, a field effect transistor that is drivable at room temperature may be manufactured using the GNR.
However, although an on/off ratio of graphene is improved when manufacturing the GNR, mobility decreases due to a disordered edge, and thus, an on current is relatively small.
Recently, a method of forming a bandgap by applying an electric field to bilayered graphene has been used as an alternative to forming GNR as described above. However, in this case, it is difficult to form graphene having a uniform bilayer structure by using a large-scaled chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method, and also practical use of this method is difficult due to formation of a random domain.